The Truth Hurts more then a lie
by DanniMarie
Summary: The king of Earth has ask King Vegeta if he could send Bulma to stay with them for some time. But what not everyone knows, is that some one is out to kill Bulma. How will the Princes react with her there? and who would like to see her dead? BV
1. Part 01

Hey all I'm back. I have yet another story to work on and I really hope that you all like this one. This one is my master peace and I'm going to the best I can on this one. For those of you who are e-mailing me about the other ones...I've not forgotten then. I hope to get them all done.but I have come to a block on the others and have started this one. The way I work.is the more R&R's I get the more I work on a story. If I know that people out there like it.I work on it more.so Read and Review and I work more. I also got to school and work and I'm getting married so I have a lot to deal with.so please give me time. Ok I think that I've talked all I need to..on to the story.  
  
About the Story: This one like many of me others, takes place on Planet Vegeta. Bulma is the Princess of Earth and with someone very close to her tries to kill her, her father asked the King of Vegeta if they could send her there till it is safe for the Princess to return home. However, things are much deeper as they seem and who is after Bulma? And Will the Prince realize how he feels before it's to late? Read and find out.  
  
Bulma: 19 Vegeta: 22 (Almost 23) Chichi: 21 Kakarot: 22 King Vegeta: old  
  
The Truth Hurts more then a Lie  
  
Rating: R ( Deals with adult scenes) Chapter One By: SaberP4  
  
Placing a pale hand on the window, Bulma looked at the passing stars. She was both happy and sad about going off-world. She knew that it was for the best, but she had to leave her mother and father. She was just happy to get away from him. She was happy that her dear maid and friend was able to come with her. She looked over to Chichi who was looking over some papers.  
  
Chichi had been like the sister she never had. She was happy that her father told her that she could bring her. Chichi loved to cook and loved to sing when she cooked. Bulma never told her, but she thought that Chichi had the most wonderful voice out there. Chichi wasn't like all the other maids. Bulma aloud her to wear whatever she wished. She always thought that one could truly be themselves, when they wear what they like.  
  
Looking back to the window, Bulma could only think about what her new home would be like. She had been to Vegeta a few times before, but she was younger and was never aloud to go off herself. Now she hoped that she would be able to see what the Planet was really like.  
  
Her father told her that she would have to keep in line with the King and their Prince. Her father told her that they where a war crazy Planet, and would do anything for a good fight. She had asked if it was the best place for her to go, and he father laughed.  
  
King Briefs told her that even though they love a good fight, they are the most horrible race he has ever known. They treat women like goddess and would never do anything to hurt them. If someone was to hurt a women, no matter what, that person would be killed on the spot. The only way out was if the women was being unfaithful to her mate. For the most part all the men would die before something bad would happen.  
  
Coming out of her thoughts, she heard Chichi say something about getting ready to land.  
  
"What was that Chichi?" She asked in a low voice looking over to her friend.  
  
"I said we are fifteen minutes away and we'll be landing soon." Chichi reside as she looked at her Princess. "Don't worry. You'll be just fine here. I overheard someone say that this was the best place to come. No one would be stupid to come all the way here for you." Chichi said as she walked over to the younger woman and looked down at her.  
  
For only being nineteen Bulma looked like a goddess. Her light colored skin gave her the look of a old china doll. He sea deep blue eyes could make even the tuffest of men melt. Her light blue gray hair was set free to cascade down to her lower back like a waterfall in the moon's light. She was petit in every way. She only come up to stand at about five feet and three inches. She was every mans dream girl, Chichi only hoped that this was good idea and that the men here would not do much.  
  
"Ten minutes till landing. Again that's ten minutes till landing." The voice of the captain said over the intercom.  
  
"You heard the man, we better get ready to land." Chichi said pulling Bulma away from the window.  
  
Walking over to the bathroom, Chichi looked over Bulma and saw that it would be better to brush her hair so that she felt a little calmer. Picking up the brush she looked down to Bulma to see tears falling from those beep eyes.  
  
"Bulma, I know that this is going to be hard, but you can't let them know. You have to be tuff." She said as she put the brush down and got down to be at eye level with the young women. "He is not going to find you here. Ok."  
  
"But what if he dose Chichi? I don't wont to be running from him my whole live. I loved him!" She said before she put her head in her hands. Chichi knew that this was going to be harder then she first thought, but right now she needed to get the Princess ready to mean the King and Prince.  
  
Taking a few deep breaths, Bulma pulled herself together in time to get ready. She cleaned her tears away and looked up to Chichi working on her hair. "What would I do with out you Chi?"  
  
"You'd be late to everything and never et a good dinner." She said, both laughed only to hear them come to a stop and have the captain knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Bulma said in a strong, yet friendly voice.  
  
"Princess Bulma, we have landed on Vegeta, and the King and Princes are waiting for you. Your things are being taken to your new room. " He said and stud there waiting for her to tell him what to do next.  
  
"Thank you. You are no longer need. You may either stay on Vegeta a few days, or head back home right away. It's up to you." Bulma said looking herself over. "You may go."  
  
"Yes Princess." He said then left.  
  
"Chichi? Are you ready?" Bulma called out.  
  
"Yes. Lets go." Chichi said as she come out. The walked down the hall to the door where there was a guard to help them down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prince Vegeta looked over to his father and still couldn't understand way he was needed here. So what, some princess was coming here to stay with them for a while. Why did he have to be here?  
  
Looking over he saw his guard and friend, Kakarot looking off into no where land. "Kakarot!?" Vegeta yelled out only to smile at the fact that he had fallen and was caught off guard. Smiling Vegeta looked over to the ship to see the door open and his head stopped all together.  
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing. This couldn't be the Princess from Earth. She was a goddess. Her Light coloring would make her stand out here on Vegeta and for some odd reason he didn't like that. She walked down the ramp and was followed by one of her maids.  
  
Kakarot looked up to see the Princess walk down the ramp, and could only think on how pretty she was. However his thought where stopped when he saw who was walking behind her. Behind the Princes was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She almost looked sayein, with her black hair and good build. The only thing missing was the tail.  
  
King Vegeta looked over to his son and guard only to see they where in dreamland, thinking about the two women who had walked off the ship. A Smile came to his lips as he thought of what this could mean. Looking back to the two woman who had now walked down the ramp, he walked up to them to great them. Vegeta and Kakarot soon followed.  
  
"Welcome to Planet Vegeta. I'm King Vegeta and this is my son, Prince Vegeta, and his guard and friend Kakarot." He said. Looking down at them.  
  
Bulma could believe how big they where. They all towered over her and she felt quit small. "It's good to finely be here. " She said low, and smiled. The King also smiled at this and looked over to his son.  
  
"Prince Vegeta and I have things that we must get to, But Kakarot here, will show you the way to your rooms. Your dinner will be brought to your rooms tonight, but after tonight you are to have dinner with me and my son. I hope that everything is to your liking Princess." He said and bowed and walked away. The Prince following behind him.  
  
Bulma couldn't understand the feeling she was getting. When she first got off and saw the King and Prince she almost fell down. Not only where they big, they had the bodies of gods. The King was much taller then the Prince. The Prince look as though he was in better shape.  
  
Coming back, she looked around to see Chichi looking at her a little funny. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking. Forgive me." She said. At this, Kakarot looked like her was about to die.  
  
"You don't need to say anything to us, You're the Princess." He said.  
  
"Yes, but I find it rude other wise. " She said bake, this brought a smile to his face and he looked around.  
  
"Will, why don't I show you two where you are going to be staying. " He said and led them thought the maze that he called the hallways. "Here we are. This is where you are going to call home for a while. There is a study, and there are two rooms with there own bathroom on either side. If you have any questions, just go two doors down. That's where The Princes and I reside. The King is on the other side. So don't worry about him. Either I pr Prince Vegeta will walk you to dinner every night. No other guards are aloud over here. And with the Prince and me right down the hall, anyone would have to have a death wish to try anything." He said as he smiled and rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Thank you Kakarot." Bulma said and turned to look at her new 'home'  
  
"Bulma I'm going to step outside and talk to Kakarot for a minuet are you going to be ok?" Chichi asked looking over to her.  
  
"I'll be fine Chichi. Go talk." She said as she looked more things over.  
  
Walking out and closing the door she looked up to the cute guard. " Are you sure that this is going to be ok here. Didn't Her father tell you that she needed guard on her 24/7." Chichi asked getting a little unnerved.  
  
"With all due respected, she's going to be either with you, myself, the King or the Prince. I can tell that you are a good fighter by the way you stand and hold yourself, and as far as the King, Prince Vegeta and me. No one is stronger then us. The Prince is even stronger then Frieza at this point. So you have nothing to worry about." He said. "I would love to stay, but I have to go talk and train with the Prince. Feel free to look around. Just don't to far yet." And with that, he turned to walk away.  
  
Ok that's it for now. How did'ja like it? Will Vegeta fall for Bulma? Will whoever is after Bulma find her? And who is after Bulma???????? Stay toned to find out. 


	2. Part 02

Bulma: 19 Vegeta: 22 (Almost 23) Chichi: 21 Kakarot: 22 King Vegeta: old  
  
The Truth Hurts more then a Lie  
  
Rating: R ( Deals with adult scenes) Chapter One By: SaberP4  
  
Looking over her dresses, Bulma couldn't find anything that she like to wear to dinner. It had only been a few days and she still felt home sick. She could only hope that she could get home fast. She hadn't seen much of Chichi, seeing as she was always with Kakarot doing other things. She was not mad at her friend, she was overjoyed that she had found someone. She could see it in the way they looked at each other. Kakarot really did care about her and she knew that Chichi was falling for him.  
  
Looking back she found a black dress that had a light blue lining and pulled it out. She only hoped that Kakarot would take care of Chichi and wouldn't let anything happen to her. She knew that when they get ready to go home that Chichi is going to be heart broken, so she already thought about it and told herself that she would let Chichi stay if that's what she deeply wished.  
  
Bulma walked over to the bathroom to get dressed when she heard someone yell out in the hall. She put on a white robe and walked out to see what was going on. Opening the door she looked right and then left and saw Prince Vegeta walking straight at her. Before anything was said, and without looking up, he ran right into her, sending her to the floor.  
  
"What the hell?!" Vegeta asked as to why some one would put a wall in the hallway. He looked down and saw Bulma on the floor getting up. "What where you doing getting in my way?" He almost yelled to her.  
  
Bulma not being used to being yelled at didn't know what to say. "Me running into you? You ran into me!" She said with just as much anger as he had.  
  
Vegeta had never been talked back to and smiled. He liked a good fight anyway he could get it. "Look girl, you had better be careful about what you say and who you say it to. You may be a Princess back home, but here I'm Prince. The king won't tell me why you're here and for all I know we're just baby- siting you tell you go home. So stay out of my way." And with that he was gone.  
  
Even thought she had been here for only a few days, that was the first time she 'ran' into the prince, outside eating. He may have looks, but she didn't care what everyone else said, he was a jerk. Without saying anything she walked back into her room and looked over the dress, before putting it on the bed. She no longer felt like going to dinner. She looked at the time and saw that Chichi and Kakarot would be here shortly and she would have Kakarot tell the king she wasn't feeling good and wouldn't join them for dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The smell of flowers came to her nose as Chichi looked around her. Kakarot had taken her to the gardens and she couldn't believe how many types of flowers they had here. They were all different then what she would find on Earth, but beautiful none the less.  
  
Kakarot looked over and saw the happy look on her face and couldn't help but smile.  
  
"I never knew Vegeta could have so many flowers." Chichi said looking over at him. She couldn't help but smile and him. She had only known him a short time, but something told her that her that he was one of a kind. He was twenty-two and a royal grade to the Prince. Whenever he wasn't with him training, he would come to Chichi and ask if she would like to take a walk with him. He loved being with him and knew that nothing would happen to her.  
  
"Man, Bulma would love it here, only if she.." She stopped and looked over to Kakarot. "Oh, sorry, um nevermind."  
  
Kakarot looked at her funny, he knew that she wasn't telling him something about her Princess. No one was told why they were really here, for all anyone knew, they just needed time away.  
  
"Hey, Chichi? Why are you two here. The King won't tell us." He asked as they walked down the path.  
  
Taking an deep breath she looked at him. "I wish I could say. But if you wish to know, ask Bulma yourself." With that she walked on ahead of him and left him standing there, thinking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prince Vegeta walked down the hall to the thrown room where his father had called him. He was so mad and angered that his father would call him out of his training to 'talk'.  
  
Coming to the two wooden door, two grades opened them so that Vegeta could walk right though them.  
  
"Father! What do you need?! And it had better be good!" He yelled coming up to his father looking out the window.  
  
Taking a deep breath he looked at his son and glared at him. "Watch it boy! Your not King YET!" He said as he calmed down. "Do you know why Princess Bulma is here?" He asked and looked at him.  
  
"No." He said and looked at his fahter.  
  
"All I know is that some one tried to kill her. Her Father wouldn't say anything more about it, but he asked if we would allow her to stay with us till they find out thow was behind it. No one knows that she is here, but Her, You, Me, Kakarot, that maid and the crew that brought her here. So, I would like for you to keep a close eye on here. You are to be with her where ever she goes and that even means if you have to miss out on training, so be it." He said and saw the pear rage come over his son's face.  
  
"You can't do this to me!" He yelled.  
  
"King Vegeta laughed and looked to his son. "I'm King, I do what I wish." He laughed as Vegeta turned to walk out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking back to the room was quit, neither Chichi or Kakarot talked as they walked to go pick up Bulma for dinner. Truth be told, Chichi was worried for her Princess. She would only come out when called on. If they had been back on Earth, she would be running up and down the halls and bugging her father and the grades, but ever scenes 'it' happened, she would stay in her room and only talk when spoken to.  
  
"Chichi you ok?" Kakarot asked as he saw the look on her face.  
  
"Truth be told Kakarot, I'm worried about Bulma. She hasn't been herself. I just worry for her that's all." She said and tried to smile.  
  
Before they knew it, they had gotten to the rooms that they had been staying in and Kakarot waited outside for them.  
  
Walking in Chichi saw Bulma looking out the window in her rob. "Bulma?! Whjy aren't you ready yet? Dinner is in ten minutes!" Chichi said as she rushed over to her.  
  
"I'm not going to dinner tonight. Tell Kakarot that I'm not feeling well and I'm sorry for missing dinner." She said in such a low voice, Chichi almost didn't hear her.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Chichi walked out of the room and turned to see Kakarot leaning on the wall. "Bulma's not feeling well, she asked if you would tell The King and Prince that she is sorry."  
  
Kakarot didn't understand what was going on, but knew that something was wrong. "Yes, I'll tell then, I must go then." He said and turned to go, however, right before he left, he turned and kissed lightly on the lips then took off down the hall.  
  
Chichi didn't know what just happened, but she would have time to think about it latter. Right now she had to see to the Princess.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Making his way to the dinning hall, Vegeta thought back on what his father had said. He was mad in every way, but he kind of felt sorry for her. 'No I don't feel sorry for anyone, She's weak.' He thought to himself. He thought back to when he had seen her on the floor and how he wonted to help her up and hope that she was not hurt. But he would never admit it to anyone, or himself. Looking down the hall he saw Kakarot walking to Dinning hall, bit he didn't see Bulma with him.  
  
"Oh, Prince Vegeta." Kakarot said as he saw him walking behind him  
  
"So where is the Princess?" He asked, not seeing the look of shock on his face.  
  
"She wasn't felling good so she asked me to tell you and the king she wouldn't be able to make it to dinner." He said.  
  
"Fine, you may leave now Kakarot. Don't forget we train after dinner, I don't wont to have to wait for you again." He said and walked off to the dinning hall.  
  
'There is something more going on.' Vegeta thought as he walked into the dinning hall.  
  
Ok that's all for right now..thanks for reading, please tell me what you think. 


	3. Part 03

The Truth Hurts more then a Lie  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rating: R (Deals with adult scenes.) By: SaberP4  
  
Bulma: 19 Vegeta: 22 (almost 23) Chichi: 21 Kakarot: 22 King Vegeta: old  
  
The King of Earth, King Briefs, looked over some paper work, when his mind wondered to his only daughter. Bulma looked so mush like her mother and acted like her a well. He knew that sending her away was the best think, but he missed her so very much. He was taken out of his train of thought when a knock come to the door.  
  
"Inter." He said in a strong voice as he looked to see who was calling on him. Looking up, he Chad.  
  
"Sir, we haven't found anything yet." He spoke, talking about who was trying to kill the Princess.  
  
He grunted in anger. "That's all." Was all he could bring himself to say. He would have to talk to King Vegeta. But talking over vid-phone, was not a good idea. No, he would go to Planet Vegeta and talk with the King in person. The thought of being able to see his daughter again lightened his face. He would be able to see her in no less then two weeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Looking over to the clock, Vegeta saw that it was 12:00 in the afternoon. He had been training all night and wasn't even tried. He had been thinking to much and need to do something to get his mind off that girl. He knew that something more was going on, but he didn't know what. He was interrupted when his father walked in and stood in his way.  
  
"What do you wont?" Vegeta asked his father.  
  
"Princess Bulma's father, the King, is on his way here to take to us. I believe it has something to do with Bulma. I would like you to be there." King Vegeta said as he walked out, but right be for he walked out, he turned back to Vegeta. "Oh, and Tell Princess Bulma that her father will be here in 2 weeks." And with that he walked out of the room.  
  
"This is just great!" He yelled as he garbed a towel and walked off to his room. Getting out of the shower, Vegeta got dressed and walked out to the door that belonged to the Princess.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma had been looking out the window, as she had been the last few days, when she hared someone knock on her door. Walking over to the door, she hoped that it be someone telling her that she could go home soon. Opening the door she saw that it was the only man in her life that he hated. Prince Vegeta.  
  
"What do you wont?" She asked.  
  
" My father has informed me that your father is coming here. He'll be here in two weeks." As he said this he saw her almost become another person. She looked up to him and smiled and with out thinking, she jumped on him and hugged him as hard as she could.  
  
Vegeta didn't know what to think. Never had anyone, let alone a woman, hugged him like this before. He kinda liked it. 'I'm getting soft.' He said, but he just couldn't bring himself to pull away.  
  
Bulma pulled away and looked up to him and smiled. "Thank you" She said. She was going to see her father again.  
  
When she smiled, he almost melted. Was this who Kakarot felt with that girl? What was he thinking! Kakarot would fell this way with food!  
  
He hadn't even seen her walk back to the window. He turned to walk out and shut the door as he left. He didn't know what was going on, but know he knew that he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Seeing that smile, he knew that this wasn't the real Bulma and her would do anything to see what she was really like.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Walking on the ship King Briefs looked over to see that they were almost ready to go. Little did he know that the very man that he had been looking for was on the very ship.  
  
Ok all that's all. Please tell me what you think. 


	4. Part 04

The Truth Hurts more then a Lie  
  
Chapter Four Rating R By: SaberP4  
  
A few day's had passed since Bulma found out that her father was going to be coming to Vegeta. She knew that her father would be saddened when he saw her. She had lost weight and had gotten paler, do to not eating and not getting any sun. She looked over to see what time it was and saw that she still had an hour till dinner. She walked over to her window and looked out down to the garden that she had been looking at ever since she had gotten here. She always hoped that she could go down, but she didn't know how to get there and she didn't wont to bother anyone.  
  
Looking out she come to think to ask Vegeta. He wasn't as bad as she had thought and he was actually being nice to her. They never spoke, but she could see it in the way he looked at her. For the first time, in a long time, she felt safe.  
  
Walking over to the door she opened it and walked down the hall to Vegeta's room. She knocked lightly and waited for some one to open it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'102, 103, 104....109...113..' Vegeta thought as he did his push-up's. He didn't feel like going to the training room today, but he knew that he had to work out. He was about to start pull- up's when he heard a light knock coming from his door. If he didn't have really good hearing, he wouldn't have even heard it. Getting a towel he put it over his shoulders and walked to the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'This was stupid' Bulma thought as she waited for some one to open that door. She was about to walk away and just find it herself, when the door opened and what she saw took her breath away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Opening the door, Vegeta saw Princess Bulma there staring at him like she had never seen a man with out his shirt off before.  
  
"Like what you see?" He asked and couldn't help but laugh at her as she turned a bright shade of red.  
  
"I.was..umm..I..?" Was all she could get out. She looked down, knowing that she wouldn't be able to talk to him like this. "I was wondering if you would tell me how to get to the garden?" She asked.  
  
Vegeta looked down at her and knew that she was highly uncomfortable with him like this so he walked back into the room and grabbed a shirt. When he came back to the door, she was still there and hadn't moved one inch. With out saying anything he walked pasted he and looked to see if she was coming.  
  
Bulma looked up to see him looking at her and knew that he was going to walk her to the garden. She smiled at this and ran to catch up with him. They said nothing as they walked both just loving the fact that the other was there.  
  
Stopping in front of two large wooden door's, Vegeta pushed then open and let Bulma see the Grand Garden for the first time up close. Bulma couldn't believe what she was seeing. This looked different then from her room, she never saw a waterfall before? She looked over to Vegeta as if to ask him where they where when he told her.  
  
"These are the Royal Grand Gardens. No one is aloud in here but my father, and me, and whomever we bring here. I think you'll find them more suitable then the one's you look out on.  
  
With out warring, Bulma ran up to him and hugged him and then kissed him on the check before turning around looking over all the different plants and flowers. Looking around she couldn't believe all these flower came from Vegeta.  
  
"Not all these are native to Planet Vegeta. My mother had a liking to Flowers, so my father brought her kinds from all over. Her favorite one was from Earth. I believe it was called a 'rose'." He said walking with her down the path. The stopped at a brake in the path to see the path circle a patch that had a fountain with nothing but different colored roses all around it.  
  
"Wow." Was all Bulma could say. She walked up to then and smiled the soft aroma they left off.  
  
Vegeta laughed. "That what she said when she saw them." He said, then fell quit remembering his lost mother. "She would spent most her time here. She would set but the fountain and put her foot in the water. My father would get mad at her saying that she would get sick, but she never took his warring to heart. As the years pasted she got sicker and sicker, she pasted away when I was 11 years old, but she was happy. We never knew why she got so sick, but we had the feeling that it had to do with her putting her feet in the water and staying out so late at night."  
  
"My father said that he was going to rip this garden out of the palaces, but never got around to it. We both know that she loved it here and this is the only place we feel close to her." Vegeta spoke, not knowing what got into him to just tell her about his pasted mother.  
  
Bulma felt honored to be here after he told her about it. "I feel as if I shouldn't be here then." She said lowing here head.  
  
"I didn't tell you that to get you sad. I know that you miss you home and this is the only garden that had the rose. You can come here when ever you wish." He said then walked pasted her and looked into the fountain. Bulma walked up to him and sat down on the ground to smell more roses and looked up to see Vegeta looking down at her with a soft smile.  
  
They where interrupted when Vegeta's father, the King, walked in looking for them. "It's pasted dinner time, and you know I don't like waiting." He said. That's when he saw Bulma on the ground smelling his pasted wife's flowers, and knew that it took a important women to get Vegeta to bring her here. A small smile formed on the kings aged face as he thought about what this could mean.  
  
"Come on, I've waited as long as I could. Can we eat?" He asked this brought a smile to everyone's face as they walked to the dinning hall. Vegeta walking right with Bulma, behind his father, as he would with his mate.  
  
OK That's all. I hope that you all liked this part. 


End file.
